This proposal will link a newly developed demographic model of labor demand and individual labor market behavior with aging and age structure. Three topics will be studied: (1) retirement and job opportunities for "younger" workers, (2) employer hiring and staffing responses to social change, especially changes in the age structure of the labor force and civil rights laws affecting women and older workers, (3) the interface of specific labor market structures such as vacancy chains and job based "Venturi tubes" with age/sex distributions and aging. Two types of labor markets will be addressed: national and organizational, with the time period ranging from 5 to 20 years, depending on which labor market is being studied. Two national labor markets will be studied--that of West Germany from 1961 to 1970 and that of the United States from 1965 to 1981. Also, one organizational labor market will be studied: The U.S. Federal workforce (1962-1982). The newly developed demographic model of labor demand processes enables all three topics to be analyzed from a common theoretical focal point and to be interrelated, thus tying them all together.